Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems enable various types of reporting across a variety of different enterprise systems. In some cases, ERP systems may be used to report financial information within the enterprise. However, in some cases, this financial information may be incomplete or not fully organized, thereby complicating the process of searching this financial information, and extracting relevant reports.
With the approval of the latest XBRL (extensible business reporting language) specifications, dimension-based concepts are valid identification mechanisms which should be related to fact data provided in the resulting report. The specification, as well as the XML (extensible markup language) schema for these dimensional hypercubes is very detailed and confusing, which allows for a high probability that an XBRL statement preparer will incorrectly tag the financial information.